


i love you so fondly (i want to hold onto you forever)

by Alize_Universe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Clothed Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Ephraim Being a Little Shit at His Own Sister's Wedding, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alize_Universe/pseuds/Alize_Universe
Summary: Rarely was there a time L’Arachel found herself speechless. Yet words could never describe the way the world slowed down when her eyes landed on Eirika waiting for her at the altar. Her heart skipped a beat, drinking in the sight of her beloved dressed in a white and gold gown, a red sash looped around her waist, purple larkspurs and forget-me-nots braided into her hair.Eirika and L'Arachel get married.
Relationships: Eirika/L'Arachel (Fire Emblem), Implied Ephraim/Lyon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	i love you so fondly (i want to hold onto you forever)

Rarely was there a time L’Arachel found herself speechless. Yet words could never describe the way the world slowed down when her eyes landed on Eirika waiting for her at the altar. Her heart skipped a beat, drinking in the sight of her beloved dressed in a white and gold gown, a red sash looped around her waist, purple larkspurs and forget-me-nots braided into her hair. 

She took a step forward, intending to end Eirika’s wait, only to be stopped by a gentle but firm arm encircling around hers.

“Eager as ever, L’Arachel.” Her uncle chuckled. “But we have a moment still, before I am to give you to your bride.”

“I apologize, uncle. I suppose I am getting ahead of myself.” L’Arachel flushed, turning just slightly to look at her uncle but kept Eirika in her peripheral vision. “It is hard not to. She looks magnificent, ethereal really. Were I anyone else, I’d question how such a wondrous woman could have agreed to marry them but I am not, so I will rejoice in Eirika’s decision to marry me.”

“I am certain she feels much the same. She has been staring at you since we walked in.”

“She has?” As their eyes meet, Eirika gives her a brilliant smile and L’Arachel’s breath catches in her throat. “Oh.”

“I am glad you have found someone to make you happy, L’Arachel. I only wish your parents were here to see this wonderful occasion.” 

“I wish they were too, but you are here and that is more than enough, uncle.” She gave his arm a squeeze, leaning her head against his shoulder. “And I am blessed to have you walk me down the aisle.” 

“I am the one who is blessed to have lived to see this day, L’Arachel.” Both looked up as the pianist began their cue to walk. “It is time- shall we?” Her uncle winked, taking a step forward, pulling her towards Eirika this time.

“We shall.” L’Arachel eagerly agreed, struggling to restrain herself to not outpace him. 

The closer they got, the more L’Arachel became aware of what was about to happen. For all their planning, nothing could have prepared L’Arachel for the realization that yes, she was about to marry the love of her life. The realization Eirika was just as deeply in love with her as she was. The realization that she was going to spend the rest of her life with this extraordinary woman. 

Meeting Eirika’s eyes again, L’Arachel saw the crinkles on the sides of her watery eyes as she smiled.

L’Arachel’s mouth, as always, moved faster than her mind.

“I love you.” L’Arachel blurted out, hearing laughter ring out around her but paid it no attention, her eyes focused on Eirika.

“I love you too, darling.” Even though she’d heard it so many times before, hearing those words come from her Eirika always took L’Arachel’s breath away.

“If you two are done making heart eyes at each other, the rest of us would like to get to the part with alcohol.” Ephraim butted in, breaking the mood. Eirika let out an exasperated sigh.

“Must you do this at  _ my wedding _ , brother?” She asked, subtly elbowing him in the stomach. 

“ _ Ow _ \- Oh, absolutely. Especially after that toast you gave at  _ my wedding- _ ” 

“Keep this up and you’ll be lucky to still have your tongue to give a toast-”

“Ahem.” The priest interrupted, before their argument could descend into an all out brawl. “If you two are finished, may we proceed with the wedding?” 

“Of course, I apologize for my brother.” Eirika stated before muttering low under her breath so only he and L’Arachel could hear, “It’s a wonder how Lyon puts up with you.” L’Arachel barely muffled a laugh. 

“Hey, I heard that-”

“Dearly beloved,” The priest cut in again, ceasing the argument for the moment. “we are gathered here today…”

*

“Eirika…” L’Arachel moaned as Eirika trailed kisses further down her neck. 

“Shh... you wouldn’t want our friends to hear us, would you?” There was a slight risk of them getting caught, they were the brides and they’d run off midway into the after party. But L’Arachel doubted anyone would go looking for them, most were already drunk and those that weren’t had seen the way Eirika pulled L’Arachel out of the party. Eyes burning with desire, leading L’Arachel back to their room with a gentle tug. 

Until the door locked behind them and Eirika backed her now wife into the bed.

Eirika slid her knee in between L’Arachel’s legs, pushing against her heat. L’Arachel gasped, clenching her thighs in reflex to the sudden pressure. 

“Ah, you aren’t playing fair, my love.” L’Arachel gasped, feeling Eirika bite down on her shoulder, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough for L’Arachel to  _ feel  _ it.

“Say it again.” Eirika demanded, running her tongue across the spot she had bit. “Call me your love again.” 

L’Arachel reached out with her free hand, the other one was still pinned against the sheets, and cupped the woman’s cheek, guiding her face up gently so their eyes could meet.

“My love, my heart,  _ my wife- _ ” Eirika inhaled sharply, cutting L’Arachel off with a rough kiss. She slid her tongue against L’Arachel’s bottom lip, asking for permission and was granted it without hesitance. Eirika pulled away after a few moments of their tongues dancing together, panting heavily, looking at L’Arachel with hooded eyes. 

“You have no idea what you do to me, L’Arachel.” Eirika whispered against L’Arachel’s lips, maddeningly hovering just out of reach. L’Arachel watched her wife’s eyes glide down her neck, her still clothed breasts, and land in between her legs. “I want...L’Arachel, I want to taste you. May I?”

“Gods, Eirika- You may do whatever you wish, I am yours, always and forever.” Eirika’s eyes softened as she drew L’Arachel’s bridal skirt up and up until she reached her undergarments. L’Arachel shivered as Eirika ran a finger down the cloth separating her from her destination. 

Eirika pulled her underwear aside, then leaned forward, pressing a kiss against L’Arachel’s clit. “Eirika-!” L’Arachel whined, bucking her hips up. Eirika smirked and slowly, torturously, ran her tongue up her clit. L’Arachel shuddered, reaching down and entangling her fingers in her wife’s hair. 

L’Arachel felt a finger enter her and moaned as the digit rubbed against her walls. Eirika’s mouth and hand worked themselves into a rhythm and one finger soon became two. L’Arachel wanted desperately to say something- anything, to tell Eirika how good she was making her feel, how her fingers curling inside of her made her own toes curl up.

“Oh, oh, Eirika- I...I’m going to-” Soon, too soon, L’Arachel felt her walls beginning to clench down. Eirika hurried her ministrations, rushing her wife to her climax.

“Come for me, L’Arachel.” Arching her back up, L’Arachel cried out in pleasure as she came, tightening her grip on Eirika’s hair almost painfully. Eirika happily licked up L’Arachel’s spent, watching her wife’s body quiver in the aftermath of her orgasm in delight.

Eirika pressed a kiss against L’Arachel’s thigh as the woman came down from her high. “Was that good?” She let out a startled yelp as she was pulled up into a kiss. 

“More than good, it was wonderful.” L’Arachel breathed against Eirika’s lips. “I am truly blessed to have you.” 

Catching Eirika off guard, L’Arachel flipped their positions with her now looming over Eirika. “I intend to show you just how grateful I am that you are in my life.” She said, a smirk playing across her lips as she tugged the front of Eirika’s dress down to expose the woman’s breasts.

L’Arachel leaned over to whisper in her wife’s ear, “And I have all night to show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Barely proofread and this didn't start out as smut but here we are.


End file.
